


A Blurred Line

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omotale, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blueberry gets a little to into his training exercise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second out of three requests I had from my tumblr. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to request something.

He wasn't really sure how well his brother was going to handle catching anyone. It was something that he didn't think his brother could handle especially since he was the one going to be caught. Papyrus could tell why Alphys had asked him to play the part of the 'human'even though he jut wanted to do his normal job. She had her reasons as to why she wanted it done this way and there were a lot of people that would have taken advantage of his brother to get away instead of being gentle like he would. It was a bit of a habit since his smaller brother was almost a little kid in every sense and he didn't want to ruin his innocence.

Papayrus was kind of glad that the training would be taking all day which meant that no one would be bothering them. He still sipped away at his honey and thought about how his brother would deal with the fact that he could escape at any moment. There wasn't much that he would actually do to the smaller skeleton even though he was supposed to try and escape.

"Are you ready to be caught?" A high pitched voice questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded.

There wasn't another sound except for the wind. It was a waiting game for him now since his brother had to find him. He was happy enough to wait while he started smoking one of his infamous cigarettes. Papyrus didn't really know what the smaller skeleton had planned for this practice. There wasn't a thing of worry to be had from the tall skeleton. He trusted his brother more than anyone else in the Underground.

Papyrus shifted quietly as he carefully looked around. There was a brief flash of bright blue out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. He had finally been found even if it had only been ten minutes since they started. His brother would need to work on moving through the forest a bit quicker if he truly wanted to catch anyone. That wasn't a big issue right now since he was staring to regret all of the honey he had drunk before they started.

"I have you now, human!" Blueberry shouted as he jumped on his brother.

"Oh no. However shall I get out of this?" He questioned.

"You aren't getting away from me," the small skeleton said.

Blueberry suddenly had a serious look on his face as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Papyrus was briefly surprised as his brother locked the cuffs around his wrists. This was a strange turn of events and he didn't really know how to handle it. He hadn't truly been expecting his brother to do anything like this. It seemed very unlikely that he would be able to get out of hi brother's grasp now that he was essentially trapped in a corner. His brother was estatic that he wasn't trying to escape and that he was doing so well at his exercise.

He walked with his legs closer together than he normally would have them and was grateful that his hands were bound in front of him. It would make things easier when he needed to get his pants off. Papyrus tried not to make it obvious that something was wrong but, it was pretty difficult with his stomach sticking out. There was still the fact that he had to try and get away from the small skeleton.

"Do you think I could use the bathroom before you put me in a jail cell?" Papyrus asked kindly.

"Nope. You're just trying to get away," Blueberry responded seriously.

Papyrus could have wacked his brother up side the head for not paying attention. There wasn't a whole lot that he could do to try and convince the smaller skeleton that he wasn't lying. He hoped that he was released a lot sooner than what was originally planned. The fact that he wasn't allowed to use the bathroom made his need that much worse. It felt like someone had placed a rock in his stomach and he hoped that the feeling would pass.

The feeling didn't pass. If anything, it got worse as he was lead through town towards his temporary home. He had been forced to shove his hands between his legs in order to keep everything inside. There was no way to hide ho bad it was and his brother still seemed to think that he was faking it even though it was obvious that he wasn't. His brother was definitely way too caught up in trying to do a good job at this dumb training exercise.

He hoped that he could last long enough to be able to make it to an actual bathroom. The thought that he wouldn't make it was at the forefront of his mind and made his face turn a bright orange. Papyrus groaned under his breath and stared at the back of his brother's skull. The fact that his brother seemed happy that he was stuck doing whatever was going through his head and hoping he was freed from him.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer," Papyrus gasped. He felt his hands get damp.

"I won't fall for your tricks, human." The small skeleton said.

Papyrus could have yelled at his brother for being such an idiot. He couldn't wrap his head around why his brother was being so mean about him using the bathroom. There was no way he would be able to make it if the small skeleton didn't work with him. It was a wonder that he was still trying to get anything through his skull.

He wasn't keeping as well as he would have liked but, it was all he could really do to keep everything inside of himself. There was no way to hide the wet patch on his pants anymore since it went down to his knees now. It was like there was ice rubbing against his femurs every time he took a step towards their shed. Papyrus whined as his brother stopped to pull out the key to the door.

Time seemed to slow down for him as his pants get warm all over again. He tried to hold himself tighter and cross his legs. It did nothing to stop the flow as it started to go down his legs. The liquid wasn't able to be hid since it was a slightly duller orange than what his magic was. Papyrus couldn't help the cry that escaped him as his brother turned around. There was nothing he could do to hide his accident or embarrassment from the other.

It felt like it took forever for his stream to finally stop and for him to take the size of the puddle under his feet. He felt dizzy from feeling empty after being forced to hold it for so long. Papyrus couldn't bring himself to look at the smaller skeleton or to say anything. There was a feeling of shame that struck deep as he fully realized that his brother hadn't looked away the entire time he had his accident. His brother wasn't doing anything. 

"Are you okay, Papy?" Blueberry asked carefully.

"You're not mad. I've ruined your training," Papyrus answered quietly.

"That doesn't matter. I should have been paying attention to you," he responded. "I'm the one that should be trying to apologize. I got caught up in something I can always try again at a later time. The least I can do now is help you get cleaned up."

"That sounds like a good idea. I don't want to get sick from this," the tall skeleton said.

Blueberry smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. He was glad that his brother wasn't upset for what happened and it was a good lesson for him to learn. This would stick out in the smaller skeleton's mind whenever they tried to do this training exercise again. Papyrus was thankful that his brother quickly collected himself and started leading him inside. A hot bath didn't sound to bad since he felt like he was slowly turning into an icicle.


End file.
